Captura
by darknessinertia
Summary: Lily via a beleza das coisas, mesmo que elas fossem pequenas, assim como aquela planta em suas mãos; mesmo que fossem esquisitas, assim como ele. SnapexLily


**N/A: **Para o primeiríssimo Challenge Snape/Lily, do fórum 6V.

**Tema:** Cativo.

**Itens: **Beijo; captura.

**Trecho de música escolhida:** "I See You, You See Me", The Magic Numbers: Its alright I look to you as my only friend / Its alright I never thought that I could feel this something / Rising, rising in my veins.

**Tradução: **Está tudo bem, eu te vejo como minha única amiga / Está tudo bem, eu nunca pensei que poderia sentir isso / Nascendo, nascendo em minhas veias.

* * *

**Captura**

**

* * *

**

Lily sempre havia sido muito ligada à natureza. Muitas vezes Severus até chegava a pensar que Lily fazia parte dela, misturando-se ao verde, azul e vermelho, mas sem nunca deixar que suas cores fossem apagadas. Toda essa natureza, que ele nunca havia notado antes, e que, depois de conhecer Lily, de repente, surgiu diante de seus olhos como mágica. Mágica essa que vinha exatamente de Lily, e que capturou seus olhos e atenção desde que ele a viu pela primeira vez.

Estavam juntos, como muitas vezes durante os últimos meses. Passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos, ele notou. Ela falava e falava sem parar, como sempre, e fazia várias perguntas. Severus apenas escutava, respondia algumas vezes; falava pouco. A verdade era que gostava de ouvir a voz dela. Só a voz dela. Contentava-se apenas com isso, poder vê-la, velar o seu sorriso e sentir o calor que emanava dela, aquela energia que ele nunca sentira antes. A magia que ele nunca pensou existir, mas que era real com Lily.

Sim, estava tudo perfeito. _Estava.. _Até que ela o fez _aquela _pergunta, e começou a falar exatamente da coisa que Snape menos sentia vontade: sobre ele.

"Sou sempre eu que falo, Sev. Você nunca me fala sobre você. Você tem outros amigos?"

Naquele momento, pela primeira vez enquanto esteve com Lily, ele sentiu medo. Pensou que, talvez, ela havia se cansado dele. Snape remexeu-se desconfortavelmente, agarrando nervosamente as roupas esquisitas e grandes demais para seu corpo de criança.

Ficou em silêncio. Não sabia o que responder. _Não queria responder._ Lily não deveria saber a verdade, porque, se não tinha notado ainda, logo notaria o quão estranho ele era e como as pessoas não gostavam dele. Lily era ingênua e pura demais... Mas logo ela perceberia e se afastaria dele. Logo ele iria perdê-la.

Não demoraria muito...

"Sev?", ela insistiu, fixando os olhos verdes em seu rosto. Ele corou, ainda olhando para as próprias mãos, sentindo vergonha dela. Vergonha de si mesmo. Voltando a lembrar-se de quem era, de quem _ela _era e o quão opostos os dois eram. Engoliu em seco, ainda sem olhá-la e respondeu baixinho.

"As outras crianças me acham estranho."

A ruiva continuou encarando-o, sem entender.

"Não gostam de mim", ele sentiu a vergonha alastrar-se cada vez mais. Não ergueu os olhos nenhuma vez; Lily cruzou os braços na frente do corpo; parecia zangada, mas não com ele.

"Como alguém pode não gostar de você, Sev?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Porque, afinal, eu gosto."

Um sorriso se formou imediatamente nos lábios de Severus, e ele foi forçado a encará-la, como se os olhos de Lily o capturassem mais uma vez. Toda a sua atenção naquele momento era dela. Só dela.

"E porque você gosta de mim?", perguntou, corando quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Ainda não entendia muitas coisas sobre Lily, e essa era uma delas. Por que, afinal, ela gostava dele? Por que passava todo esse tempo com ele? Por quê? Por que _ele_? A ruiva continuou com os braços presos junto ao corpo; uma ruga se formou em sua testa, e ela o observava, sem entender o sentido da pergunta.

"Porque sim", respondeu, mas Snape ainda não parecia satisfeito.

"Porque você é meu amigo, Sev", acrescentou, revirando os olhos. "Como eu não gostaria de você? Isso é impossível."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Ela ainda estava incomodada com algo, Snape percebeu.

"Não entendo como podem não gostar de você. Isso é injusto", Lily resmungou.

"Não me importo, eles são uns idiotas", Snape disse, sério. Pegou uma flor que estava no chão perto de seus pés e apertou-a na mão nervosamente. Olhou para Lily e sorriu por causa da expressão zangada no rosto da ruiva; a raiva dele passando lentamente.

"Você é minha amiga", declarou.

Lily descruzou os braços, acalmando-se. Seu olhar se tornou menos pesado, e a ruga de preocupação em sua testa se desfez.

"Sempre, Sev, não se esqueça", sorriu para ele.

Severus nunca esqueceria, tinha certeza disso. Continuou segurando a pequena flor entre os dedos, distraidamente, imaginando se não seria exatamente assim que se sentia perto de Lily. Preso nas mãos dela, como aquela planta entre seus dedos: capturado, sem liberdade.

"Sev, não faz isso!", ela advertiu, sua voz o chamando de volta à realidade. Os olhos verdes estavam fixos nas mãos dele, finalmente percebendo o que ele fazia.

"Lily, é apenas uma planta", ele disse, sentindo-se mal pela intensidade do olhar dela. Estava terrivelmente séria. Colocou as mãos na cintura em reprovação à atitude dele.

"Viu, é por isso que pessoas como você não deveriam gostar de pessoas como eu", ele sussurrou, encarando a planta que jazia agora sem vida e murcha em suas mãos.

"Mas eu gosto de você", ela disse, aproximando o rosto cheio de sardas do dele, segurando em suas mãos. Snape levantou o rosto, um misto de confusão, alegria, pavor e vários outros sentimentos que ele ainda não entendia o porquê arderam dentro de seu peito. Aquela coisa que ele não sabia como e nem porque, mas que nascia dentro dele.

Ao poucos começava a entender a razão para Lily gostar dele. Ela via a beleza das coisas, mesmo que elas fossem pequenas, assim como aquela planta em suas mãos; mesmo que fossem esquisitas, assim como ele. Finalmente saber disso, apenas fez com que gostasse ainda mais dela.

E, enquanto ele divagava, Lily estava a poucos centímetros dele. Severus sabia o que estava acontecendo, de alguma forma sabia, e isso o apavorou ainda mais. Ele fechou os olhos, assim como ela havia feito, e esperou. Até que ela encostou os lábios pequenos e quentes nos seus, para separá-los logo depois. _Rápido demais._ As mãos de Severus estavam suadas e seu coração palpitava. Abriu os olhos, encontrando os de Lily. O rosto dela estava quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos; os olhos dele estavam congelados, fixos no rosto da amiga, como se nunca a tivesse visto.

No entanto, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma voz ao longe os despertou.

_"Lily!"_

Ela se levantou rapidamente, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Snape continuou sentado no chão, como se estivesse incapacitado de se mover; congelado.

"A gente se vê, Sev", disse. E, tão rapidamente quanto antes, ela depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, para logo depois sair correndo.

Snape ficou um tempo ainda estagnado, apenas observando os cabelos vermelhos que balançavam ao vento, afastando-se, até que se lembrou da flor que segurava. Riu ao pensar em como Lily havia o repreendido por ele ter esmagado a pequena planta.

Abriu as mãos e foi com surpresa que percebeu que a flor estava viva novamente, intacta.

O garoto continuou sorrindo, olhando uma última vez para o pontinho vermelho que sumia rapidamente em meio ao verde. Agora ele tinha certeza.


End file.
